1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame section for a rack of a switchgear cabinet having at least one interior wall facing an interior of the switchgear cabinet, which has at least one row of fastening receivers cut at even distances.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rack of this type is described in German Patent Reference DE 33 44 598. The rack has twelve identical frame sections, which are connected with each other. The frame sections support two interior walls, which are connected with each other at right angles. A row of fastening receivers is cut into each of these interior walls. The fastening receivers are formed by holes with an essentially square cross section.